


bedroom hymns

by arcanum (owlkaashi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, forgive me Father for I have sinned, hq 402, no beta we die like warriors, no idea but ok, or like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlkaashi/pseuds/arcanum
Summary: Hajime fucks him rough andsacrilegiously. And he wonders how something so damning, something soprofane, could ever feel so sacred.What lies between the sacred and the profane?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	bedroom hymns

**Author's Note:**

> ahah hi,,, welcome,,, i absolutely have nothing to say for myself. enjoy this absolutely _profane_ fic!!!
> 
> y'all can blame these two songs: [bedroom hymns by florence + the machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yIHZCD6FEs) and [false god by taylor swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQE-Tyqyya4) and this one poem called [profane by ashe vernon](https://latenightcornerstore.com/post/100144500080/the-first-time-he-calls-you-holy-you-laugh-it) that inspired this fic.

Oikawa Tooru has never believed in gods or goddesses, never uttered their names like something holy. He never did, probably never will, and he won’t start now—not even as he wore the weight of gold around his neck.

But here, with his lover between his thighs, he chants his name like a prayer that only he could ever utter.

“ _Hajime._ ” A moan is ripped from his throat, loud and resounding. “ _Hajimehajimehajimeha-_ ”

“ _Tooru._ ”

The way his name spills from Hajime’s lips tastes like nectar, saccharine and hallow, and this is as close as he will get to being a pious man. Even under Hajime, he’s a god only he worships, his name is a litany breathed out between his thighs and in between bites.

Here, where Hajime intends to fuck him seven ways to sunday, raw and unrelenting. Here, he digs his heels into the base of Hajime’s spine, pulling him impossibly closer—burrowing him deeper inside. 

“Hajime,” he gasps out a breath, “move.”

He complies—never one to deny him such requests, not when Tooru looks at him with a hunger to match his own, not when Tooru laid himself bare before him for the taking. And so, Hajime takes.

Hajime sets the pace, thrusting into him torturously slow and with a sharp snap of his hips. He relentlessly—ruthlessly—brushes over the bundle of nerves that has him seeing the heavens but never quite hitting it dead on. Tooru knows Hajime’s doing it on purpose, teasing him long enough for him to break only to be put back together by him.

“Hajime, I swear if you don’t-” Tooru _screams_ as Hajime finally— _fucking finally_ hits it dead on.

If Hajime was ruthlessly brushing over it before, now he’s _viciously_ pounding into it with every thrust.

Tooru closes his eyes, losing himself in the ecstasy of one Iwaizumi Hajime. He feels him caress his face ever so gently—a perfect contradiction of how he fucks him so thoroughly—and melts into it.

“Tooru, look at me.” He gives him a small whimper before opening his eyes.

When their eyes meet, there is a confession in Tooru’s eyes that only Hajime will ever hear. He confesses to the religion in Hajime’s lips, how long he’s yearned for a place to worship. He confesses with no intention of repentance nor the need for absolution.

Here, where their hips meet, where Hajime has left his mark—a constellation of bruises—over and over with his teeth and with his fingers. Here, where he has left his own tapestry of bites on Hajime’s hips, he finally finds a place to worship.

Hajime fucks him rough and _sacrilegiously_. And he wonders how something so damning, something so _profane_ , could ever feel so sacred. Hajime thrusts into him one, two, three—three more times before his back arches off the bed like a perfect imitation of a bow. His lips part in a soundless moan.

He comes down from his high and pulls Hajime close, kissing him senselessly until he feels his thrusts get a little more erratic, he pulls away far enough to ask.

“ _Cásate conmigo_.” 

Hajime tips over the edge, pushes back in one last time as he spills inside him. Hajime, though still in a daze, finds it in himself to answer with a smug look on his face.

“ _Solo si te casas conmigo_.”

It took Tooru a solid ten seconds to process Hajime did, in fact, answer him back in _Spanish_. _Fluently_. He grins like a cheshire cat when he does process it, flipping them over so he’s the one straddling Hajime’s hips.

“I hope you’re not tired yet, Iwa-chan.” He lets out a strangled groan as he sinks back down into him, fitting over his hips like they were made for him. 

The cheshire grin turns into something wicked and Hajime gives him the sweetest kind of submission. “Because this is going to be a long night.”

He leaves the last part unspoken—a promise, _Until my name is the only word you’ll remember._

**Author's Note:**

> so i had this idea at like 5 am earlier and when i woke up at 11 am i started writing it. 
> 
> forgive me, i do not speak spanish so i had to rely on google translate:
> 
> Cásate conmigo. = marry me  
> Solo si te casas conmigo. = only if you marry me.
> 
> tbh this was supposed to be originally posted in twt as a sort of sequel to my previous iwaoi thread which you can find [here!](https://twitter.com/akaamshikei/status/1285161401086955520?s=20)
> 
> also i'm dedicating this to airam (bc we were both thirsting for one Iwaizumi Hajime (27) Athletic Trainer) find them here! [@kapetobio](https://twitter.com/kapetobio)
> 
> well i hope yall enjoyed that, ya sinners!! HAHAHA
> 
> come sin with me and say hi on my socmed! I'm [@akaamshikei](https://twitter.com/akaamshikei)!  
> or if you want to ask me anything, [ask me here!](https://curiouscat.qa/akaamshikei)


End file.
